


It Started Out With A Kiss, How Did It End Up Like This?

by dnvrs



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Decisions, F/F, F/M, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Song: Mr. Brightside (The Killers), Val is a cheater :0, thor no
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 21:13:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19411519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnvrs/pseuds/dnvrs
Summary: Just what Brunnhilde and Carol do after a fight. Uses the song Mr Brightside by The Killers, which I absolutely love.





	It Started Out With A Kiss, How Did It End Up Like This?

_'Coming out of my cage and I've been doing just fine'_

Carol sighed as she walked down the street, towards her apartment. It was only a day since her and Brunnhilde had that physical fight. It was never meant to go that far.

Carol gently touched her black eye, and winced.

_'Gotta, gotta be down because I want it all'_

Carol opened up the door to what used to be their apartment, and walked inside.

She saw a smashed picture frame on the ground, and carefully picked it up.

Inside, was a photo of the two from when they were expecting.

The baby never came.

_'It started out with a kiss- How did it end up like this?'_

Carol placed the picture frame on the little shelf thing, and immediately felt the tears threaten to escape.

'No.' Was what she thought to herself, and she sighed. She took a deep breath before walking to the closet to get a broom.

She thought about their first kiss, and what happened after.

She didn't think about it long. She slowly felt her throat start to hurt with the pain of the tears and sadness.

_'Now I'm falling asleep, and she's calling a cab'"While he's having a smoke, and she's taking a drag'_

Thor had a cigarette in his mouth, as he looked at Valkyrie's back.

"Do you regret it?" He asked.

"I plead the fifth," She responded, as she took the cigarette from him, putting it in her mouth, "And you don't deserve this for that question."

"Fair enough."

_'Now they're going to bed, and my stomach is sick'_

Soon enough, Brunnhilde and Thor had made it to his small apartment.

She sighed as they walked up the stairs to his room.

Was she a bad person for regretting it?

Maybe she was. Was she a bad person for doing what she did? Maybe.

Maybe she did regret it. She'd never admit it.

Meanwhile, as Carol laid in bed, holding Brunnhilde's blanket up to her face, she was crying.

She barely cried.

She regretted every bad thing she said and did in that fight. At the thought of it, she felt sick. Her stomach was in knots.

' _And it's all in my head- But she's touching his chest now'_

Carol couldn't help but wonder what Brunnhilde was doing. She was probably touching his chest, the way she had when Carol saw them kissing.

The thought of that moment broke her heart.

She let out a sob, and covered her face with the soft, navy blue blanket.

Unfortunately, what Carol thought was right.

Brunnhilde had her hand on Thor's chest as they kissed, but she pulled away after a few seconds because of what was on her mind.

Thor tilted his head slightly, but didn't question her actions tonight.

_'He takes off her dress now.. Let me go'_

Brunnhilde had never told Thor her real name, unlike Carol. To Thor, she was just 'Valkyrie'.

Brunnhilde was holding up part of the blinds, before she felt one of Thor's hands on her back.

"I'm heading to bed, are you comin'?" Thor asked, in a soft voice. He had slightly more of an Australian accent when he spoke like that.

"Mhm.." Brunnhilde hummed, as she felt him pull down the zipper of her dress.

Soon enough, they had changed into something that was comfortable for bed.

Brunnhilde sighed as she pulled out her phone.

_'And I just can't look, it's killing me and taking control'_

Brunnhilde was looking through her and Carol's old texts, while also listening to Thor's soft snores.

She sighed, and almost started typing a text.

She shook her head a little, stopping herself. She had this weird feeling in her stomach.

It felt as if something was taking control.

Earlier, when Carol was looking at their photos, it broke her heart. It killed her.

She had almost started crying in public, but she held the tears back.

There was no stopping Carol's tears now.

_'Jealousy, turning saints into the sea'_

The fight had all started when Brunnhilde had come in from a 'walk'.

She saw Carol on the couch, crying.

She had tilted her head, and asked, "What's wrong?"

"You know what's wrong." Carol hissed.

_'Swimming through sick lullabies'_

Did Carol know? How? Surely she couldn't.

At least, that's what Brunnhilde thought.

"I really thought you were the one.." Carol said as she got up from the couch, glaring at Brunnhilde.

"What do you mean?" Brunnhilde asked softly, though she already knew.

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Carol screamed, before slapping Brunnhilde. She immediately regretted it.

"CAROL-" Brunnhilde yelled, but Carol cut her off, "YOU CHEATED ON ME- WITH THOR!"

Brunnhilde had tears threatening to come out.

And she let anger overtake her.

_'Choking on your alibis'_

Brunnhilde punched Carol, without realizing how hard she punched.

"OW-" Carol screamed, and put her hand over her eye.

"I-" Brunnhilde started to say, but there wasn't anything to say. There wasn't an excuse for this.

Carol looked up, and glared at Brunnhilde, "FIRST, WE LOSE OUR BABY, AND NOW YOU CHEAT?!"

Brunnhilde couldn't take it.

_'But it's just the price I pay'_

Brunnhilde picked up the nearest object, which happened to be the photo of her and Carol when they were expecting.

Brunnhilde threw it at the wall, where the glass smashed and it fell to the floor.

Carol grabbed Brunnhilde's arm, and squeezed tight, "I don't care where the hell you go, but you are getting out of this apartment.."

Brunnhilde's look softened slightly, "Carol- Carol- You're hurting me--"

"YOU THINK YOU DIDN'T HURT ME?!" Carol screamed, as she pushed Brunnhilde onto the ground, making her hit her head pretty hard.

This was the price she was going to pay.

"Get the hell out of this apartment, Brunnhilde."

_'Destiny is calling me'_

"Fine," Brunnhilde hissed, and forced the engagement ring of her finger, "I will get the hell out of here."

Brunnhilde threw the ring at Carol, and it hit her stomach.

Brunnhilde got up and left, leaving Carol to get onto her knees and pick up the ring.

Carol sighed, and shook her head.

"Shouldn't commit to someone who doesn't love you."

Back to the present time, Carol was starting to fall asleep, her face still covered with Brunnhilde's blanket.

Brunnhilde, was looking through photos. She sighed, and made sure Thor was asleep before getting up.

She changed into jeans and a T-shirt, and shrugged a flannel shirt on.

'This is probably going to be a mistake..' She thought to herself, but it didn't stop her from walking out of the apartment.

_'Open up my eager eyes'_

Eventually, Brunnhilde was outside of Carol's apartment. She took a deep breath before sticking the key in the keyhole, and quietly unlocking and opening the door.

When Brunnhilde walked in, she noticed that Carol had cleaned up the photo. She smiled softly, before sighing. 

Carol was almost asleep, when she heard something.

_''Cause I'm Mr. Brightside'_

"Carol?" A familiar voice called out...


End file.
